


your kisses on her neck should be mine

by danthezijn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Nathan Drake, M/M, Messy writing style, Oblivious Rafe Adler, Possessive Nathan Drake, Treasure Hunting, alternative universe, it's basically a mess of 8 weeks in the making, not very plot heavy, which is basically my style all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: When he saw the model whisper seductively into Rafe’s ear, he decided he didn’t care anymore. He had to do something.





	your kisses on her neck should be mine

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read. all mistakes are my own.

“I don’t like any of this,” Nate muttered as he downed another glass of champagne. Next to him Sullivan chuckled, eyes sweeping around the room until they settled on the scene a couple of meters to their left. 

They were currently in Jerusalem, trying to secure a necklace that would hopefully help them get closer to the Ark of the Covenant. The only problem being that said necklace was the crown piece in some fashion show, and that is was secured around the neck of one of the models.

The model that Rafe was currently trying to charm into a one-night stand.

Nate didn’t have the right to complain, it’s not like Rafe knew how he felt about him. Even if he did, he wouldn’t feel the same about Nate anyway. Judging by the way he was feeling her up, Nate could pretty much vouch for his own miserable thoughts. Rafe probably didn’t even like guys in general.

He heaved a sigh while Sully patted him on the back. The model leaned into Rafe’s side, slipping her hand under his suit jacket while she giggled, and Nate had to hold in a curse. He slammed the glass down on the table and muttered angrily as he walked away, ignoring the strange looks he received. Especially the irritated one Rafe shot him.

As he walked to the side of the room he pulled his jacket tighter around him, shivering at his own behavior. He should be able to keep control better than this. He took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm down. Slowly but surely, the tension drained form his shoulders.

It’s not like he meant to fall in love with Rafe. After the whole Henry Avery debacle, Sam had gone off on his own. He and Elena had split up, deciding they were better off as friends. Especially considering their communication problems. Nate had rediscovered his love for adventure and working together with Rafe, so they’d decided to try and work together again.

He had realized his feelings in Florence while hunting the Michelangelo’s mask of a Faun. The circumstances hadn’t been special, he and Rafe had just escaped another group of bountyhunters and were sitting on top of the Duomo, looking out over the rest of the city. It was starting to become dark, making it so the city was bathed in lights. Rafe had looked so peaceful, happy and downright beautiful that it just clicked for Nate.

I love him.

The rest of the hunt had luckily gone off without a hitch from the outside, but it wasn’t easy for Nate. He found it hard to look Rafe in the eyes, and he felt flushed every time they touched. Rafe had definitely noticed something was wrong, but Nate hadn’t wanted to address it yet. 

Maybe that’s why Rafe volunteered so fast. He was clearly fed up with Nate and his indecisiveness, so he wanted to get away as fast as possible. Nate couldn’t blame him.

When he saw the model whisper seductively into Rafe’s ear, he decided he didn’t care anymore. He had to do something.

\--

Rafe honestly didn’t know what he’d done wrong. Nate did nothing but glare at him the whole night, making it even harder for him to complete their plans properly. He didn’t even want to sleep with the girl, no matter how attractive she was, but Nate sulking on the side made him want to do it even less. 

He lost track of him once he’d turned around, determined to see the mission through without being distracted any further. 

He’d finally convinced the girl – he honestly couldn’t even remember her name – to follow him to his hotel suite for a “night of fun” when someone bumped into him. Most of his glass of wine spilled over his target’s dress. As if this night couldn’t get any worse. As he was about to turn around and give whoever this clumsy idiot was an earful, he heard a familiar voice say, “I am so sorry.”

Nate passed him, grabbing a handful of napkins from the table next to them and basically stuffing them into the poor girl’s dress. The girl, for her part, just kept shrieking, accusing Nate of ruining her perfect night and promising him he’d pay. Nate just kept nodding, as if all of that was completely understandable, and steered her away with a hand on her shoulder and a sympathetic look on his face.

Rafe didn’t believe it for one second.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Rafe whispered furiously, pulling Nate to the side to avoid further attention on them. 

Nate glances up at him almost nervously, a guilty look on his face as he holds up the necklace. “I was just trying to secure this beauty faster.” 

“Bullshit!” Rafe yelled, ignoring the stares of the few people around them. Nate waved them off with a smile, which somehow made it even worse. Rafe grabbed his hand out of the air while whispering harshly, “Could you please pay attention to me for just one goddamn second?”

Nate’s smile turns into a frown. He flips them around so Rafe has his back agaist the wall. His eyes are piercing through Rafe’s as he says, “I’ve done nothing but pay attention to you the whole night.”

The confession takes Rafe by surprise. Nate doesn’t even have the decency to look surprised himself, almost like that was somehow what he meant to say. Rafe doesn’t believe it for one second.

“Then why did you screw up the mission? If you wanted to go for a one nightstand, why didn’t you offer to seduce her, huh?”

“Because it wasn’t you I was jealous of, it was her.”

“What do you mean ‘it was her’? The fact that she had the necklace? Well, congratulations, cause you got it now. Stop acting like a toddler.”

“It’s not about the stupid necklace, Rafe! I was jealous of her because she was being seduced by you.”

Rafe reared back in surprise, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Nate whispers, taking a step closer to Rafe so he’s trapped between him and the wall, “that I want to be seduced by you. I want to be the one you flirt with, the one you go to bed with, the only one that can make you happy and feel loved. Seeing you with her made me angry, because it just reaffirmed to me that you’d never return these feelings I’ve been having for god knows how long now. That’s why I screwed up the mission.”

Out of all the things he suspected, this certainly wasn’t one of them. Before he could even comprehend everything Nate just said, the other walked away, muttering something about Sully and cutting the mission off. That just wouldn’t do.

Once he regained his bearings he quickly made his way through the throng of people Nate disappeared in. It doesn’t take very long to find him, he’s already reached Sully at the place they left him. Sully spots him, but before Nate can even turn around Rafe grabs his shoulders, spins him around and kisses him. 

Nate doesn’t take long to get on board with the plan. He gently takes Rafe’s face in his hand, kissing back softly before going in for something more heated. More possessive. As Nate’s tongue swipes across his lips and gains entrance to his mouth, Rafe can’t help but shudder.

He hears the model shrieking in the background, which in turn makes Nate kiss him even harder and pull him closes. Rafe has to stop himself from ruining the kiss with the smirk that’s threatening to break out on his face. 

Who knew Nathan Drake was such a possessive person?

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this actually took me 8 weeks to complete? and what a mess it turned out to be lmao. also, the fact that this is my first story of 2018 is really something, huh. i'm sorry it took so long. i just kinda lost track of time.
> 
> please ignore the crappy title, i'm working on those.
> 
> this story is basically for @BelowTheSurface, who requested a possesive!nate in my 'how it could have been' series that i couldn't deliver cause it was already written. this one's for you. thank you for your continuous support!
> 
> i may not have posted anything before this, but god knows i've been writing shit. my wip folder is pretty much full. i just need to get my ass into gear and actually edit stuff, and then i'll start posting more (hopefully)
> 
> hope you have a great day everyone!


End file.
